An electrical connector assembly is disclosed in Pujol et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,777,642 B2, which issued to Lear Corporation on Jul. 15, 2014. Another electrical connector assembly is disclosed in Ferran Palau et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,961,198 B2, which issued to Lear Corporation on Feb. 24, 2015.